User talk:Roxelane
Welcome Hi, welcome to Island Paradise Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Roxelane page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AvalonRose (Talk) 20:03, 2011 December 29 Pictures and Tables To add the picture properly into the table click the 'Full-size' option(which is found under Layout) while uploading the picture. To add more lines to a table right click where you want to add the row or column in the table. This will make a box appear. Go down to Row or Column then click insert.AvalonRose 17:12, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Harvestable Flowers Use the category Bouquet Flowers for the harvestable flowers.AvalonRose 03:32, January 30, 2012 (UTC) The side "Bouquets" finds of the Wiki, but a side with the name "Bouquet Flowers" if he does not register me. TT_TTRoxelane 10:54, January 30, 2012 (UTC) "Bouquet Flowers" should work. What page are you trying to add the Bouquet Flowers category to?AvalonRose 02:10, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I see the problem now. I thought you were refering to the category for bouquets flowers. I see now that you meant a page for Bouquets similar to that for Trees or Animals. There is no page like that for Bouquet Flowers. I'm not sure I want to make one either since Meteor Games has not updated the game in a month and no one knows how long the game will be around. I also added captions to the pictures on the Giant Mushroom page for you.AvalonRose 06:15, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Animal Pages Try editing the pages again and it should work correctly. Wikia was having some problems earlier today. I think it caused the pages to load improperly.--AvalonRose 17:56, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Deutsche Übersetzung an Rose ''Because one a German text, once in was translated in English, badly again with the translator back into German can translate - the fact that is only chaos - should this be a small note for me what I had written. '' ''----> Da man einen deutschen Text, der einmal ins englisch übersetzt wurde, schlecht wieder mit dem Übersetzer zurück ins Deutsche übersetzen kann - dass ist nur noch Chaos - soll das eine kleine Notiz für mich sein, was ich geschrieben hatte.'' Heißt das du willst wirklich aufgeben? Das wäre echt schade. Gerade nachdem ich merkte, dass es so schlecht um MeteorGames steht, dachte ich, ich helfe dir ein bisschen, damit diese Seite noch fertig wird, bevor es mit dem Spiel zu Ende geht. Im Stillen hoffe ich natürlich, dass dieses Spiel vielleicht von einer anderen Firma übernommen wird. Vielleicht mit einigen Änderungen... aber ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass es KEIN Ende für Island Paradise gibt. Danke für das Einfügen. Ich sehe mir das gleich mal an. ^_~ Vielleicht machst du ja doch noch so eine Übersichtsseite. Wie gesagt ich, würde auch da bei helfen, aber... bitte erwarte keine englischen Einträge von mir. ^^;; Ich weiß, dass diese Übersetzungen grausam sind, und das will ich nicht unbedingt öffentlich jemandem antun, da dieses hier ja eine rein englischsprachige Seite ist. Roxelane 09:53, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hallo Rose, darf ich dich noch mal bitten die Beschriftung für Bilder vor zu nehmen? Es geht um das Gingerbread Girl. Bild 1: Hier sieht man sie, wie sie aussieht, wenn sie neu hergestellt wurde. Den Regenbogen über ihrem Kopf, macht sie immer, wenn man sie anklickt. Bild 2: Größenvergleich zum Gingerbread Boy Bild 3: Hier ist sie ausgewachsen. Irgendwie sehe ich zwischen der Kleinen und der Großen außer von der Größe her keinen Unterschied. Aber hier ist sie erwachsen. Bild 4: Wieder Größenvergleich. Außerdem kratzt sie ab und zu schüchtern mit dem Schuh im Sand. Das sieht hier ganz süß aus, neben dem Jungen. ^_~ Stand: Bouquets.Bei den Coins-Bouquets fehlen nur noch Einzelbilder von 5 Blumen. (die mache ich noch fertig) Alles andere ist bereits zu den anderen Seiten hinzugefügt und abgeglichen worden. Also jede Vase, jede Blume, jede andere Pflanze ist auf die anderen Seiten von den Coins-Bouquets schon nachgetragen. Bei den MC-Bouquets bin ich noch dabei. Allerdings kann ich bei 3 Bouquets den Link nicht legen. (Indigo Spray, Mixed Carnation Wreath, Carnation Explosion) Ich kann zwar, wenn der Link bereits irgendwo steht, ihn kopieren, aber nicht mit Hilfe der Maske Text und Link zusammen fügen. Dann sagt er mir immer: "Seite ist nicht vorhanden", obwohl ich den Link aus der Adresszeile des Browsers verwende. ^^;; Leider hattest du bei den 3 Seiten noch keine vorgefertigten Links irgendwo drin, die ich kopieren kann. ^_~ Bei "Greenery" und "Baby's Breath" habe ich diese Bouquets natürlich auch alle nachgetragen. Auch da fehlen diese 3 Links. Was dort noch fehlt ist: wieviele Vasen , Greenery, Baby's Breath man für die jeweiligen Bouquets bei "Total amount needed to complete recipe" braucht. Sorry, aber ich weiß nicht, wie du das ausrechnest. ^^;; Daher habe ich da erst mal überall nur "???" gesetzt. Vielen Dank und einen schönen Tag. Roxelane 12:07, February 2, 2012 (UTC) In need of friends on Island Paradise I need friends on Island Paradise! How do I find more people that play this game? None of my friends play it or will join. So I can't get gifts or send them.... On the new fan page of Island Paradise http://www.facebook.com/#!/IslandParadiseFanPage (in the forum had been announced) you find player. If she contacts or bets an entry purely that you search new players. ^_~ [ with translator PROMT ] ************************************** Auf der neuen Fanpage von Island Paradise http://www.facebook.com/#!/IslandParadiseFanPage (die im Forum bekannt gegeben worden war) findest du Spieler. Kontaktiere sie oder setze einen Eintrag rein, dass du neue Mitspieler suchst. ^_~ Roxelane 18:59, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Antwort zu meinem Blogpost (Nat2ki) Hi Roxelane, dein Glück, ich spreche zufällig auch deutsch. :) Ich hätte dir gerne auf den damaligen Blogpost geantwortet, leider ist während meiner offline Zeit das Unternehmen insolvent gegangen und hat die Server abgeschalten, deswegen werde ich dir keine Antwort mehr darauf geben können. Schade was mit Island Paradise passiert ist, aber ich bin froh dass dieses Wiki noch existiert. Lg Nat2ki (talk) 07:09, August 29, 2012 (UTC)